


Blue Eyed Angel

by Galaxy_productions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, not your typical coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_productions/pseuds/Galaxy_productions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been dating online for months now and they are about to meet in a nearby coffee shop when disaster strikes. What happens when they both end up in the hospital? Dean is dying and Castiel has too many problems to worry about, Dean being one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean's p.o.v

I could smell the coffee, hear the laughter and see the people around me, all of them there for something. 

All of it stopped in an instant. 

The world, which had been full of laughter a moment ago, was now filled with piercing screams and crying as the aftermath of the earthquake struck. 

I laid in the rubble, unable to move anything. I couldn't block them out. The rubble shifted and I got hit on the side of my head with God knows what and the black that surrounded me suddenly took me.   
\-------------------------------------  
Castiel's p.o.v. 

I was looking for Dean. This would be our first meeting. I was beyond excited to meet the man I was falling in love with over social media and skype. 

As I laid in the hospital bed, unable to move my leg, I remembered what had happened. I could see him in front of me but he hadn't noticed me yet. So I snapped a selfie with him in the background which I promptly posted. The first tremor struck. I stumbled a little but regained my balance after a moment. 

Then it got worse. Parts of the building crumbled with the next wave of earth. I saw Dean get crushed by massive amounts of stone and wood. 

I screamed as I ran forward. I picked up the nearest stone which promptly landing on my already fragile leg, and snapped it.

I collapsed on the ground next to the pile of rubble. And waited impatiently. He could be dying. A medic reached a more delirious version of me. 

"Leave me. Help him." 

They stared at me like I was nuts, I probably was. Other uniformed people started to carefully lift the stone incasing the man I loved.   
The last thing I saw was his face, battered and broken, before I lost consciousness.   
\-------------------------------------

Dean's p.o.v. 

I couldn't wake up. The pain in my temples was nearly intolerable. Everything hurt. I can't move or see but I can hear. "It looks like he's going to be here for a while longer. The guy has multiple injuries. His lungs are crushed his left eye had to be removed. We found a donor but-" I couldn't hear what he spoke next and I didn't want to hear. Lungs crushed? Eye gone? How am I still alive?

I felt a hand on my arm. "Hey Dean. I don't know if you can hear me but we are preparing to go into surgery. Who would have though the first time we met you'd be unconscious for the meeting? You'll be okay soon. I have to go though. I just wanted to say hello; and goodbye. For the first and last time." Chapped lips touched my forehead in a very loving gesture. "I love you Dean Winchester." 

Who is this? Why is he speaking as if he's about to die? He loves me? 

I lost all sense of what happened next as I fell into a black, dreamless sleep.   
\------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke all I could see was the off white tile ceiling. It was too much effort to move any part of my bruised and battered body. 

Castiel. 

The name came to me with a twinge of unfamiliar pain. 

I was supposed to meet Castiel at that coffee shop. I hope he's alright. Or better off than I am. 

It took a lot of effort but I managed to sit up and reach for the phone on the bedside table. 

I dialed the number quickly and waited for the gruff voice that would pick up on the second ring. 

I tried again but there was no answer. 

I was starting to get worried. Castiel always picks up. I've never gone to voicemail before. 

I forced myself to stand awkwardly next to the iv drip and other things I was hooked up to. What do I need to do? Standing helped me clear my mind slightly. 

I picked up the phone again and dialed the number to the front desk. 

I didn't even let the lady speak.   
-I'm not family but I need to know if he's here. Castiel Novak. Is he in the building? I'm his boyfriend if that helps anything. Probably not but I just need to know.- 

-Sir. I'm sorry I shouldn't... I'm... not allowed to tell you this but he was here. I'm sorry.-


End file.
